Void
|category = Final Boss (The Ultimate Choice) |caption = Kirby Star Allies splash screen |jap_name =ニル (Niru) |jap_meaning =Nil |ability = Beam, Bomb, Cutter, ESP, Fire, Ice, Stone, Water, Wing}} Void, titled as Astral Birth, is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss of The Ultimate Choice on the Soul Melter EX difficulty, replacing both Void Termina's fourth phase and Void Soul. Physical Appearance Void is a spherical entity, similar to Void Termina's core and Void Soul. His body is now white and less reflective, with rainbow colored veins pulsing throughout it. His Dark Matter form now has a blood red eye, making Void appear similar to an old enemy. Battle Void begins the battle by firing energy pellets around him, similarly to his previous incarnation, but this time he fires many more bullets and immediately follows up by firing laser beams in a circular pattern from his body. His cutter attack is also more threatening, as he moves much more quickly while performing it. When he launches the cutters for the third time, he will shoot many cutters wildly around himself. Like Void Soul, Void can summon purple liquid. However, he does not electrify it; rather, Void utilizes it while jumping around, making it difficult to dodge the attack. He will then split himself into four parts, all of which retreat into the background so they can bounce around the room and jump onto the foreground, just like Void Soul. Instead of jumping onto the foreground one at a time, though, they will jump in two at a time. After this move, all four of them float to the foreground and use a needle attack identical to that of Miracle Matter, doing this at the top and bottom of the arena before reforming into one Void. Eventually, Void will begin to use moves reminiscent of those from previous final bosses in the Kirby series. Void grows in size and begins to rotate glowing, mirror-shaped creations around his body, resembling Dark Mind second form. He will then rotate 90 degrees and fire a laser at the mirror-like objects, which reflect the beam around the arena. After this, Void grows slightly larger and becomes a glowing ball, similar to one of Drawcia Soul and Soul of Sectonia's attacks. He will sweep from left to right, right to left, left to right diagonally, and then right to left diagonally before finally attempting to ram into Kirby from the background. After these attacks, Void will use his laser attacks; he swoops in from the sides of the screen in a much larger arch, causing the lasers to take up more space. Three orbs will be created at the top of the arena, and three more will be created at surface level, each firing a damaging laser. To evade the beams, the player(s) must quickly move to the top or bottom of the arena or behind the lasers. After that, he will then fire beams from the background, which rotate around the foreground. They cannot be blocked, much like Void Soul's lasers. After that, Void then replicates another of Dark Mind's attacks, rotating his mirror-like objects in a figure-8 pattern while moving downward and then firing a laser at the mirror-like objects again. After this, he will move into the background and begin sweeping across the screen once again, this time, changing up his pattern. He dashes down the right side of the arena, then speeds upward from the middle, and then he dashes down the left side of the arena. If the battle is still continuing at this point, Void will continuously use the same three attack patterns (the Dark Mind-esque and Drawcia Soul-esque attacks, as well as using his laser beams) until he is defeated. It should be noted that Void's laser beam pattern will change three additional times and will get more difficult to evade. Music Trivia *Void's splash screen background resembles the Hyper Zone background seen in Boss Butch from Kirby's Dream Land 3. This is likely because his design slightly resembles Zero (And, to a lesser extent, 0²). Additionally, with "dark" being stated as one of the forms of matter that Void Termina is the origin of in the Japanese pause description for his second phase in the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice, this could also suggest a deeper connection between Void and Zero. *Upon defeat, Void smiles instead of looking as if in pain and stars fly out of him instead of just light. This could mean that Void Termina is finally truly purified after being defeated for a third time. *In Void’s pause screen description image, Void has a face identical to that of 0²’s “angel” face. **Void also makes the same face randomly during his battle. *Void has a unique battle theme when compared to his other two lookalikes. His theme starts off with the usual theme for the core form, being a metal remix of Green Greens and the Song of Supplication, but then it turns into a sad, somber, and partly 8-bit remix of the theme. **It is also the longest music track in the entirety of the Kirby series, lasting roughly about six minutes and twelve seconds before looping. **Additionally, the 8-bit rendition of Green Greens occurs roughly four minutes and 27 seconds after the new segment of the theme begins, possibly a reference to Kirby's Dream Land’s initial release date. *Void does not turn Kirby's friends against him, unlike Void Termina's core and Void Soul. He also doesn't create miniature versions of himself that try to suck up Kirby and friends. **Despite this, he can still be damaged by Friend Hearts. *When Void performs attacks based on other final bosses, the background and his body change to match the bosses that his attacks are referencing; when using a mirror attack based on Dark Mind, Void gets bigger and turns slightly orange while the background turns red; when using his laser attacks, Void’s body, apart from his eye, glows a bright white while the background turns blue, possibly referencing Zero; when using a fireball attack based on Drawcia Soul, the background turns an orange-yellow, although his body turns black with his rainbow veins the same rather than matching the appearance of Drawcia Soul (or that of Soul of Sectonia, who also uses this move). *Void’s name is another synonym for zero, in which both mean a state of absolute nothingness. The leaders of the Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards happen to be named Zero and 0² (Zero Two). However, this does not necessarily mean that Void is another Zero himself, and could likely be attributed to just a coincidence or a reference. *Void is the only secret final boss since Kirby Super Star Ultra to not be a "Soul" boss. *Void is the only character in the Kirby series to usurp the title of true final boss from another character, namely Void Soul. This is due to the way Kirby Star Allies had content patched in after launch, something rarely done in the series. No other Kirby game has added bosses in updates. *In a video by the Kirby Star Allies The Original Soundtrack YouTube Channel, a pulsing black circle and streaks of darkness are visible in the background of the arena. These are absent in Void's in-game battle. Gallery KSA_Void_Genesis.jpg|Void is created. KSA_Void.jpg|Void floats about. Void_Eye_Attack.jpg|Void uses his energy pellet attack. KSA_Void_Cutters.jpg|Void fires cutters. Void_Miracle_Laser.jpg|Void fires lasers around his body. Void_02_Face.jpg|Void makes a familiar face. Void_Ram.jpg|Void rams into Magolor. Glowing_Void.jpg|Void enters his Zero/Dark Matter-esque form. Void,_Defeated.jpg|The final blow is dealt upon Void. Happy_Void.jpg|Void explodes. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:ESP Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:Dark Matter Category:Secret Bosses Category:Mythological characters Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Wing Enemies